


Shotgun

by ultrarosamonster



Series: Stoner DNF Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time High, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, ND CODED DREAM, Red yellow green, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, might do another work in this au I rlly like it, no beta we die like george in manhunt, not really an intro, oh god here we go again, theyre kinda high but explicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrarosamonster/pseuds/ultrarosamonster
Summary: George goes to Dream's place to smoke for the first time and Dream offers to shotgun, things escalate from there.(Happy ending, they make plans to go to a cafe and sorta start dating)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stoner DNF Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone in this fic says they're no longer comfortable with fanfiction I'll take it down.
> 
> Pls enjoy, I feel bad not updating my other one but I rlly have no motivation for it. Idk if I'll ever finish it but here's a oneshot/maybe beginning of a stoner au. <3

  
"Ok, come here, when I tap, inhale and like. Actually inhale don't just suck it in, breathe like its oxygen yknow?"

George lightly punched the taller's shoulder and shifted closer to sit in front of him, "I know how to breath dumbass. But, ok, ok."

Lifting the joint to his lips Dream breathed in, leaning forward he pressed a finger against the brunets bottom lip. George easily complied and opened his mouth. Their lips brushed and George froze as he felt a hand tap against his thigh, 

once,

twice,

George realized he wasn't paying attention and quickly started to inhale before leaning away as he became terribly aware of how close he and his friend were.

"Sorry. Sorry, was that weird?" Dream looked concerned and a little embarrassed as he backed up against the headboard.

"No. No no, it was just, not weird." George started to wring his hands together and looked at the blankets beneath them. "No it was.. nice. Which is weird I guess, weird that it wasn't weird."

Dream let out a small laugh and tilted his head back, staring at the purple and pink lighting cast over his ceiling, a nervous habit he'd picked up. He took another hit before setting it down on a small ashtray on his nightstand. "Weird that it wasn't weird? What having, being, that.." He stuttered and trailed off before dragging his eyes away from the lights swirling over his walls to look at George. "Being that, close?" George didn't respond but looked up and nodded.

"D'you wanna try it again?" Dream straightened up and picked up the still carelessly burning joint from his table.

George nodded again, awkwardly moving to kneel leaning towards the blond, bumping his knees against Dream's.

"Here, uh. Fuck it just do this." Dream hesitantly curled his fingers over George's hips and pulled him forward until he was straddling Dream's waist. 

"Dream- I don't-" His cheeks flushed and he looked down to Dream who cocked his head and gave a sly smile. He wasn't in too compromising a position, he was just kneeling over Dream, with the latter up against the headboard, not fully sitting on him. Just kneeling over his best friends lap with his hands on his hips. Normal friendship behavior.

"Oh come on babe, it's just to.." Dream trailed off and slid his hands up and down the side of George's thighs. "..make it easier for you. Easier to shotgun, obviously." He took a deep hit of the joint and held his breath looking up at George with a glint in his eye.

"Fuck, Dream." George leaned down opening his mouth to take the smoke from Dream's. Their lips brushed and George felt the hands on his hips tighten. He felt his face get warm and pressed his forehead against his friends shoulder as he exhaled. 

"This ok?" Dream murmured against George's temple, while pulling his hips down against his lap completely, "This?"

George swallowed letting himself be manhandled, "Yes, yes, fuck. yes it is." He pressed a slow kiss against Dream's neck and rolled his hips. He looked to Dream and held back a giggle.

"What're you laughing at?" Dream smiled back, "it hitting you?"

George nodded and gave a stupid smile, "Kinda, fuzzy, yeah? Cloudy head?"

"Sorta floaty, feels good yeah?" 

George pressed his thighs down and leaned in until their noses were touching, "..could feel, better." He whispered looking directly at the green eyes in front of him.

"I'll do my best." Dream smiled and let himself be pulled into a kiss as George wrapped his arms around his neck. 

With George still rolling his hips Dream started exploring. Sliding his hands down George's thighs, and back up underneath his shirt. Gently biting his lip to hear the brunet let out a soft whine. 

"Fucking denim, can't feel shit," He tugged on the belt loops of George's jeans and looked at George who smiled and nodded "Agreed agreed, worst invention, denim." He got up to shrug off his jeans and started to take off the green sweatshirt before Dream reached out and grabbed him forearm. 

"Wait, wait, keep it on, looks good on you. Please?" 

George tilted his head and climbed back to the blond's lap, who now had an obvious erection in his sweatpants. He blushed suddenly getting nervous about what was happening and hid his face against his friends neck.

"You good..?" Dream ran his hand through the back of the brunets hair. "We don't gotta do anything else if you don' wanna." He said gently.

"No, I'm good, just.." He trailed off, "this won't make it all weird with us, yeah?"

Dream thought for a second and smiled against the top of George's head, "No, i don't think it will. If you want us to like, be something, I'd be okay, or if just like a one night thing, that's good too."

George nodded and looked back to Dream, "alright. I'm good, can we.. keep going?" He pressed his forehead against Dream's and whispered, "I trust you."

"I'm honored," Dream smiled and started to pepper kisses along his neck. "You look.." Dream slid his hands along the pale thighs that were tensing on his lap, slightly pushing them apart to palm the light blue boxers.

"Fuck. Dream, more, please." George pressed against the hand in between his thighs.

"Patience, patience.." Dream gave a small chuckle, "Can I..?" He tugged on his own pants and George climbed off to slide them off for him as he took off his own shirt.

"Dream..?" George seemed hesitant as he sat back down on his friend's lap, "could you, can I.." he trailed off obviously embarrassed.

"Hm?" Dream looked up from staring his hands caressing George's thighs. 

"Can I ride you?" George whispered quietly and quickly, "I haven't, I'm not super, experienced. Yknow? Figured maybe-"

"Hey, yeah it's ok, whatever you want babe, you're good." Dream held the side of his thigh, "as for experience, that's alright, I'll be gentle yeah?"

George nodded and dragged his hands up Dream's torso admiring the slight muscle beneath the skin. He tensed feeling the hardness directly beneath him. "I want this, please?" 

"Ok, boxers off." Dream ordered. George nodded and slipped his underwear off while Dream reached over to grab lube and condoms from his nightstand, realizing he carelessly left the joint burning, he tapped it out, cursing himself. He watched George nervously throw his boxers off the bed.

"Hey," Dream held the sides of George's face after sliding on a condom, "We can stop anytime, you know 'Red Yellow Green'?"

George nodded feeling more comforted with the strong hands on his cheeks. 

"Ok, we'll use it, you're doin' so good, I'll be gentle. C'mere." He smeared lube on his fingers while he pulled George closer until he was practically on his hands and knees over the Dream. "Color?"

"Green, green." George mumbled against his collarbone, "very green."

Dream slowly slid his middle finger in while kissing the top of George's head. "Color?"

"Green. You can move, I'm good." George pushed back against his hand and started to leave small kisses against his friend's chest.

Dream slid his free hand along George's sides and neck as he worked up to three fingers pumping into the brunet. 

"Fuck, fuck, please, need you. Dream-" George stuttered out grasping at the sheets on the sides of Dream's thighs. " 'm not gonna last-"

Despite his whines to stop, George still let out a whimper as Dream pulled out his fingers. Quickly pulling off his own underwear and lubing up his dick, he pulled George back into his lap. "Color?"

George paused for a moment, genuinely considering, "Green. I can- I can do it."

Dream nodded and held George's hips firmly as George lined up before slowly pressing down.

"Just, need a second, get used to it." George mumbled closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Take all the time you need," Dream slid one hand to hold George's and used the other to massage the inside of George's thigh. "God, you're just. Pretty. So so pretty."

George smiled as his cheeks somehow got redder than before, "shut up, you're- you're just stupid, god." 

"It's true, wearin' my hoodie, all red and blushin', and you're literally-"

He was cut off, "shut up shut up, holy fuck, I'm just gonna leave. I swear I'll leave." George rolled his eyes and nervously looked away.

The hand left George's thigh and grabbed his jaw to force him to look at the floridian. "Babe, I love ya, but if you don't start movin' I'm gonna lose my mind." 

George smiled and rolled his eyes, enjoying the new name as he slowly rolled his hips.

"God you're, so good. So good, keep goin' baby" Dream murmured moving both hands to hold George's hips again. 

"Fuck, please, please keep talking." George pushed his forehead against Dream's shoulder as he set a pace bouncing up and down.

"You're so good, you're doing so good, and you're so so pretty like this holy fuck, look at you, all ruined wearing my hoodie, riding my dick, oughta fuck you 'n front of a mirror, look so good" 

George let out a couple muffled moans against the taller's chest as he started to stroke himself. His thighs started to tremble, not used to the stimulation. "Dream- Dream fuck, i can't-"

The blond quickly held George's hips hard enough to stop him and looked concerned "Can't what? What's wrong? You okay?"

George quickly nodded and corrected "No i can't, fuck, can't hold myself up, please, keep going. please, keep going."

Dream let out a slight laugh, "Fuckin' thought you were hurt, but absolutely can-do babe." He held up George's hips and pushed him down gently thrusting up at the same time, repeating the action over and over until George breathlessly whined, "harder, please, you can be rough, won' break me, please, harder."

Dream gave a sly smile and instead of lowering George and thrust as he had before, slammed George down earning a loud moan from the brunet. 

"Color?"

"Holy fuck green, green, green green green. Keep doing that please."

They set a faster pace than before, Dream ruthlessly slamming George down each time until George had tears welled in his eyes, begging to come.

"Couple more seconds, you're doin' so good, so good fuck-" Dream said gently, his voice soft as his hips stuttered into George.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" George gasped out desperately as he climaxed onto Dream's torso with the blond still pounding recklessly for another minute before finishing deep inside the brunet.

Feeling something wet on his shoulder Dream looked down at George realizing he was crying. "Hey, hey hey, are you ok?" Quickly pulling out and lifting George's face.

"I'm, yeah. Good. No no don't worry. It's, good tears." He sniffles and wiped his eyes, "Sorry. Just felt, really good." 

"God, that's hot." Dream laughed and pressed a kiss to George's forehead before gently wiping the tears off his pink cheeks. 

Dream wiped off his stomach with his previously discarded t-shirt, tied and threw away the condom while George laid down on his back.

"Holy shit." George whispered out of breath. "Holy shit, we just did that."

Dream laughed and threw George's boxers back at him before throwing on a clean shirt and underwear. "Yeah we did. You good?"

"Am I good?" George slipped on his boxers and sat up, "After that? Yeah I'm pretty good." 

"I'll be right back, hold on."

"Leaving me? So soon? Didn't take you for a hit and run." George pouted dramatically and pulled a blanket over his legs as Dream walked out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit and run from my own place and leave you with my shit." Dream called from the hallway as he returned with a bag of chips, a water bottle and bottle of Advil, which he tossed on the bed.

George took two pills and opened the chips. "So. Now what?"

Dream picked up the half smoked joint from his table and relit it. "Fuck if I know, feel like I should take you out or somethin' now."

George scoffed at the bluntness and crossed his legs while taking a couple gulps of water. "Yeah? And who says I'd say yes?"

Dream coughed and looked nervously at George, "oh- oh- yeah I guess sorry I didn't- if it's just a onetime-"

The brunet laughed and gently punched Dream's thigh, "I'm kidding, y'know for a stoner you're pretty uptight. I'd love for you to, take me out, or whatever."

"Yeah? Cafe down the block, how's that?" Dream took a hit, still standing in front of George.

"I'm being courted by Dream, all time low." George teased and smiled looking up.

The blond blew a puff of smoke teasingly at George, "Yeah yeah, you hate me, I'm sure." He leaned down to press a kiss against the smaller's forehead, "hate you too." He whispered before sitting down next to him and handing the joint over and opening the chips.

They sat for a couple hours, talking about nothing and everything, it was perfectly blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> U finished it! Thank you! Comments are hella appreciated and I read all of em. Twitter scares me but my tumblr is ultrarosacan, I take requests there and here. Hope you enjoyed <33
> 
> Have a good day n stay safe.


End file.
